


无影灯

by larry19961213



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: LWX/Crisp, M/M, The shy/Jackeylove - Freeform, 羞水 - Freeform, 翔松 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry19961213/pseuds/larry19961213
Summary: 医生AU，炮友
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“Jackey。”

喻文波假装不认识他，往前走，错误认知里自己因为丢人被记住，他没回头，心脏撞着单薄的胸膛呼之欲出。略显生硬的，疲惫的闷响，像电脑主机发出的噪音。

会有杂音吗，不会吧，他还不到二十岁。

值班室有人在给大家派咖啡，喻文波困得眼皮抬不起来，耳畔又响起低声涩涩的：“Jackey。”他就知道自己做了个梦。

梦里都在打瞌睡。

早上七点二十左右，还很冷，喻文波不吃早饭，嚼着昨天值夜班剩下的半袋奶盐饼干，很快吃完，意外没有在今日手术室安排的主刀名单里看到姜承録的名字，仔仔细细又检查了一遍。

王柳羿那边已经替他顺带查完房，拿文件夹敲他后脑勺：

“你下班了？那边OR灯都亮了。”

姜承録来的这段时间里，只有两天前那台紧急的阑尾炎手术，单独只有他们两个人站在无影灯下，姜承録专心致志盯着显微镜，头没抬起来，喊他：“Rookie。”没人答应，姜承録才注意到对面人的工牌。

“梅氏剪，错了。”

喻文波打赌姜承録叫不上他的名字，纱布剪放回原处又递给他新的。隔着胶皮手套的手指赌气捏了他一下，沾着来自于腹腔的新鲜的甜腥味。

触碰变得很正常又不正常，达尔文说有种蚜虫喜欢甜味。

喻文波一直好奇那到底尝起来是什么。

外科不认识喻文波的人屈指可数，姜承録可能是最近才注意到他的，也可能来的第一天就听说过什么，反正他不需要把人放在眼里。

深夜的手术室容易使人发困，喻文波替他缝合时听到对方再次试图交谈的声音：“抱歉，谢谢帮忙，Jackey。”

喻文波只是嗯了一声，走出消毒室才意识到姜承録跟他说了对不起。第二天吃早饭跟史森明说起这事很是得意，收获了对方的一枚白眼。

结果就是之后的两星期，一台半夜进行的颅内肿瘤，白天进行的若干台心脏二瓣膜，甚至周四的门诊，姜承録这个名字都和他值班的时间撞车，相当刺激，不知道是有意为之还是天意，

在急诊室处理一晚上的麻烦事。呕吐的醉鬼，车祸送来的十几个需要分发到手术室和ICU的病人，紧急的阑尾炎手术没有空出来的OR，和发烧的小孩家属解释到对面的药房拿药，挂号至少要等到三点半……喻文波预计中可能会发生的这堆麻烦事里面并不包括他又一次忘了吃晚饭，从电梯里出来时耳膜嗡嗡作响，手扶着墙，一头撞到迎面走来的姜承録的怀里。

被温和的，骨骼漂亮的手掌盖住额头时，喻文波只觉得丢人，想闭着眼装死。

“发烧吗？” 

喻文波摇摇头，眼前还处在一片漆黑的状态，被姜承録抓着领子提起来，像对待撕纸巾的小狗一样把他扔到值班室的沙发上。

“去睡一会。”

姜承録下手很重，他被甩得背还是有点痛的，换做其他人可能会有些怯。

但喻文波天生没有那根害怕的神经，他觉得很性感也很安全。

“你有糖没有？”

“没有。”

喻文波的声音虚弱中暗含着闷闷不乐。姜承録只好低头在白大褂口袋里翻了翻，没意识到喻文波在跟他开玩笑。外科医生的口袋里只有听诊器和中午吃饭揉皱的账单，里面掉出一枚薄荷糖。喻文波抿着那颗糖，黑暗里默默嚼着咽下去，并没有什么甜味。

然后就做了最开始的那个梦。

喻文波有预感姜承録还会来找他，说不定还会做点别的。

果然第二天点名时他被叫去听术前谈话。

姜承録像所有好莱坞电影中会出现的韩国人一样，无论是杀手还是科学家，还是年纪轻轻但手术成功率惊人的外科医生，一概都不喜欢说废话，寥寥几个点，精准锋利：要切掉什么，伤口有多深，缝合后的拆线日期，出院时间……至于程序中必须要有的那句话，也被他提炼成为：“我会尽量不出错。”

既负责又自大的怪物。

喻文波的注意力逐渐转移至窗外，天很晴，深蓝色的大气层被一条细长的云缜密地一分为二，像手术刀划开的伤口一样细，也像紧密闭合着的眼皮。

病人要在这一上午接受两台手术，胰腺肌瘤摘除和心脏搭桥，70岁左右，没有儿女，眉头紧重地皱在一起，试图辨清面前的外国医生奇怪的口音。

喻文波出了病房，坐在医院长廊里打游戏，OR的门推开，出来了很多人，讨论刚才手术中出现的细节。

他本来想去看来着，但潜意识里不太喜欢年迈的患者长了斑的身体。史森明开玩笑说他只适合急救室，但想扬名立万就要给老头子开刀，必须尽早适应这个过程。

姜承録最后一个出来，没摘口罩站在窗户下透风。喻文波估摸第二台手术出了点问题，但问题不大，相比较正常时间只迟了二十分钟。

他肯定也没有说话的欲望，眼神中隐约压着一丝需要被化解的郁气，好像手里还握着刀。

果然下班前一小时喻文波收到了短信，他洗过澡换了黑T恤，盯着雾气氤氲的镜子臭屁欣赏自己缺觉苍白的一张脸，直到姜承録打电话催他：“怎么还不下楼？”

“气急败坏哦。”

“快点。”

说这话时他们在酒店公寓的套间里。喻文波眼角此刻是潮湿的，还是锋利朝上扬着，像浸在水里的武士刀，散发出恣睢的光。

喻文波的手陷在姜承録的背上，对方瘦得可以透过薄薄的肌肉清晰感知到每一片骨骼。

属于姜承録的前戏也和他的术前谈话一样没什么肉麻的味道，在喻文波蹬掉裤子的一瞬间就握住他的脚踝架在自己的肩上，不包含亲吻的步骤，但很快就能把没有性经验的人摸硬。

喻文波仰着脸，疼和发钝的酥麻感在身体里交替乱窜。像蝴蝶标本一样被对方钉在床褥里，眼睫过于缓慢地一帧一帧扇动着。起初喻文波还心存怀疑，姜承録是真的喜欢他还是压力太大单纯想操他，现在的他愿意不管那么多，和理应下了班再也不会碰面的同事偷偷做爱这件事如果爽成这样子，没觉得自己在吃亏。

他在射的时候说了句什么，喻文波听不懂韩语，但在手术中途发现CT没有照到的地方时他会低声念叨这个词，和阿西吧出现的频率近似。

“你也太凶了吧，哥哥。”

喻文波脸埋在枕头里，嘟囔了一句。

姜承録不好意思地笑了，但也没否认：“你怎么知道？”

“因为我聪明。”

这是Jackey的独到之处，他天生就能知道怎么和人相处，用不着说太多话。就好像作为医生看病一样驾轻就熟。

喻文波从床上爬起来穿衣服，姜承録盯着他看了一会儿，其实到这个时候他才真正注意到喻文波的脸。平时隔着口罩，看谁都差不多。

和平时苍白的脸色不同，刚剧烈运动过的一张脸少见的鲜艳，又不像真正的女孩儿一样令人发腻。

“明天见。”

喻文波说这句话时，刚才那个发梢还带着湿气的，委屈又带着点咄咄逼人的有趣小女孩瞬间消失在他面前。

姜承録心中有一点惋惜，他以为自己没有表露出任何痕迹，架上眼镜，很冷淡地应了一声：“再见。” 

但喻文波开门离开前折返回来，踮脚扑上来亲了他。嘴唇是烫而柔软的：

“不要想多，我只是想告诉你我发烧了。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

喻文波按开灯，看到姜承録站在浴室里刮胡子，眯着眼的样子像睡不醒的高中生。“怎么不开灯？”

“不用开。”

喻文波脱了睡衣外套，贴着姜承録的后背从他身后走过去调花洒的水温。被人从后搂住摩挲腰上的一枚吻痕，喻文波反手拿手背蹭他的下巴，竟然真的是干干净净的一点胡茬也没剩下。

“下次教教我。”

“什么？”

“这么厉害。”

“我可以替你刮，Jackey。” 

后面硬邦邦的东西硌着他的屁股，喻文波的脸因为这句话有一点发红。他才不怕听骚话，但被人误认作年纪小的时候总会表现得更难为情。

当姜承録攥紧他的腰往盥洗台上按不情愿嘟囔了一句：“不许碰我。”

小男孩的撒娇是很要命的，尽管他话很多，但也很少做出反抗权威的举动。

早上做爱和晚上不一样的地方是，大脑是完全清醒的，姜承録从后搂住喻文波的脖子，看不到他的脸，锋利的眉眼、耳廓和鼻尖，悉数被头发森森地遮盖住，只有脖颈露在外面。

可以想象他有一点颓唐的，陷入湿漉漉的春水里手足无措的样子。

白天在人前的Jackey是永远没有臭脸色和倦容的，尽管他还能感觉到大腿内侧和裤管之间蹭出的一丁点酸软。

他一个人下楼取药单，其实这样的事情交给护士或是更低级别的住院医就好，但今天意外没有什么大事发生。

直到林炜翔来找他，有一台急性二瓣膜返流来不及办转院，只能多一道手续，去城北的私人医院做手术。

喻文波没怎么想就答应了。他没有驾照，林炜翔开车送他，走环山路上去，门口的梧桐树看上去也有些年纪，枝桠在没有风的晚上依旧摇摇晃晃，在路灯下坠着大片叶子的黑影。

晚餐在四季酒店，应该是家属特意安排的日料，喻文波不吃海鲜，下楼溜达了一圈找到自动售货机，叮了可乐和一条士力架。

手术期间出现了感染性休克，护士拿了肾上腺素进来。喻文波这才注意到副手是刘青松，吓得一时忘了老头子正在鬼门关荡秋千，还跟他随口聊了两句。

好在后续导管插得还算顺利，刘青松少见主动替他做缝合，连林炜翔都不一定有这个待遇。

喻文波摘了护目镜，无所事事出门溜达了一圈，在医生会选择趴着抽烟的地方吃了巧克力。

消毒区只剩他们两个不急着抽烟的人磨磨蹭蹭。刘青松对着镜子揉眼睑下一道勒出的印子：

“什么情况，院长找你来的，还是林炜翔？”

冷气慑得墙上的温度计都好像是华氏的。喻文波一边慢慢洗着手一边挑拨离间：

“问我一个外人干什么，你们科室关系这么差的吗？”

对方更少见的直接闭上嘴，改口问他吃不吃饭。

喻文波跟刘青松到医院后头的小巷子里吃烧烤。

刘少大冷天顶着一头凛冽的白毛，脸小小的，戴口罩裹在厚面包服里，漂亮得扎眼，走路上被人塞了一张美容院广告，问美女需不需要做眼皮抽脂。

喻文波站在旁边憋笑。看刘青松面无表情接过那张油墨纸，当着人面塞进垃圾桶。

好在是冷清的后半夜，加上刚才他俩命大，勉强从医疗法庭死里逃生，不然放平时，刘青松能先打医院内线叫辆救护车来再动手。

开始往锅里下虾滑的时候，喻文波趁机跟史森明微信了解到前因后果。

原来林炜翔跟刘青松分手好久了，但他刚才来的时候跟林炜翔几次问起刘青松，对方应答如流，也看不出有什么异常。

林炜翔这人当医生可惜，长得又帅，应该去当卧底警察，一年只用跟刘青松见个两三面。

两人饥肠辘辘光顾着吃没说几句话，喻文波给林炜翔打电话的时候已经快一点，听语气在值班室已经睡着了，他说碰见了同学下班，等会儿一起回去。

这里心脏外跟其他部门比没什么名气，越是有钱人的家属越是出了名的难缠，硬要这个月转院，连院长都点了头，林炜翔没信心，又怕病人年纪大出事，找喻文波来帮忙也无可厚非。

要是林炜翔不想跟前男友低头不见抬头见，早早辞职转到公立医院去就好。

刘青松抬头盯着喻文波，揉着眼睛打了个哈欠，牙尖嘴利的程度没被困意完全抵消：

“我不送你，谁找的麻烦谁自己解决。”

话这样说还是回办公室找了车钥匙。

回来找不到喻文波，听值班护士说已经走了。

刘青松径直回家睡了一觉，醒来已经第二天下午四点半，天昏昏沉沉的很好看。起床洗澡刷牙，往狗粮盆里倒狗粮的时候突然想到一个问题——林炜翔到底是怕手术做不好，还是怕自己盯着他。

两者他都觉得怂，最怂的是林炜翔永远不会跟他摊牌讲清楚。

分手是他先提的，起初林炜翔也是一头雾水被他骗到床上去的。

怎么约会、做爱以及跟男人接吻，甚至白天例会碰到时，眼睛不要黏在自己的脸上，这之后中午吃饭的时候当着同事的面尽量不要坐一起，周末聚餐前后脚走……什么都要他教才可以。

那个榆木脑袋想不通为什么被甩才是应该的。

杜宾犬趴在他脚边咔哧咔哧啃着狗粮，刘青松拿脚去蹭它的耳朵，袜子上蹭了口水渍，他瞪了它一眼，进屋又换了一双，脏袜子还得放到狗看不见的地方，防止被看到啃得稀烂——算是林炜翔唯一教给他作为回报的事，还挺实用的。

说起来，林炜翔分手后连一句多余的话都没跟他讲过。

天很快就黑了下去，刘青松上班前在微信窗口点开林炜翔的头像，即使他在犹豫，下意识打出的依旧是没有商量余地的祈使句：“把你的狗带走。”

但最后还是没发出去，他只是不想看到在他提分手时，林炜翔回给他的那个干巴巴的“好”字。

TBC


End file.
